


【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰3

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰3

3 塔楼  
晚宴结束，由德姆斯特朗的学生带领客人前往他们的住处。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫阿兰·文森特，是这里的男学生会主席。”黑发少年对霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿的男生微笑：“我负责带你们去宿舍。”  
队伍最前的阿不思看着眼前风度翩翩的阿兰，心头涌上一种怪异的感觉，这个和他同龄的男孩眼中满是不符合他年龄的圆滑和世故。阿兰身旁跟着一个畏畏缩缩的男孩，他穿着不太合身的校袍，黑帽子把头发遮的严严实实，甚至都看不到他的眼睛，阿不思奇怪的看他一眼，他不像是阿兰的同学，更像是阿兰的仆人或随从。  
学生们跟着阿兰走上螺旋阶梯，这里的楼梯并不像霍格沃茨一样会动，他们一路来到三楼，眼前出现两条走廊。  
“左边是你们的宿舍。”阿兰笑道，阿不思没看左边，反而把目光投向右边的走廊。  
光线很暗，隐隐能听到男孩奇怪的笑声。  
“东西一应俱全，也有公共休息室。”阿兰继续说：“尊贵的客人们还是和我们分开比较好，这是专门给你们准备的。”  
“右边……”阿兰注意到阿不思的眼光：“右边就是德姆斯特朗男生宿舍啦，他们很吵，会打扰到你们的。”  
阿兰话音刚落，右边走廊尽头传来一声惨叫。  
所有外校学生都听到这个声音，阿不思皱起眉头，他注意到阿兰背后那个黑帽男孩开始发抖。  
那是人的惨叫，不是什么动物的，右边走廊的笑声更大了，现在所有学生的脸色都难看起来。  
“真是的……”阿兰不高兴了：“今天都说了有客人，他们还这么放肆。”他冲右边吼道：“都给我闭嘴！”  
瞬间，右边走廊死一般的寂静。  
“好了。”阿兰满意：“现在我要说一点小小的注意事项。”  
他话音刚落，所有学生都被他身后出现的东西惊住了，多吉紧紧握住阿不思的袖子，脸色惨白。  
从右边的走廊里走出一只巨大的黑熊，它低声咆哮一声，慢慢走到阿兰身后，冲外校学生露出雪白的獠牙，不少学生已经拔出魔杖。  
“呃，你们不用紧张。”阿兰笑道：“介绍一下，这是小伊万。”  
阿不思看着这个被称为小伊万，肌肉发达，目测站起来超过两米的黑熊，思考要不要掏出魔杖，这时候，那个德姆斯特朗长桌上的斯拉夫男孩出现，他穿着校袍，腰间佩着一把恰西克军刀，他用俄语说了句什么，熊看了陌生学生一眼，走回他身边。  
“真的不用紧张，小伊万是我室友弗拉基米尔的宠物。”阿兰笑道：“这也是注意事项的一部分，一个人不要去右边走廊，除非是德姆斯特朗本校学生邀请。”  
“宵禁时间是11点。”阿兰道，他看着眼前惊恐的学生们：“真的不用紧张，弗拉基米尔只是出去遛遛熊，小伊万在宿舍闷一天了，因为你们来，今天他都不能把熊放出去。”  
“什么？他还把熊放出去……？”一个布斯巴顿男生忍不住了：“现在已经11点了，他还出去溜熊？”  
“对啊。”阿兰笑道：“他的熊养在宿舍里，平时都在城堡内外到处跑的，这有什么问题吗？”  
学生们脸色发白，面面相觑。  
“至于宵禁……”阿兰笑的意味深长：“有的人是可以不遵守的。”  
阿不思看着这个身高超过1米9，晚上11点带着目测1米哥萨克骑砍刀出去遛熊的学生，弗拉基米尔用他紫色的眼睛看了一圈，没有理会阿兰，带着熊优哉游哉地下了楼梯。  
“弗拉基米尔不善……言辞。”阿兰道。  
只有阿不思注意到，这个斯拉夫男孩看了一眼通往四楼的楼梯，那一瞬间他脸色发白。就连一直笑嘻嘻的阿兰，也一眼都不敢看四楼的方向。  
“四楼有什么？”阿不思突然发问，他看向通往四楼的楼梯。  
阿兰没想到有人会直接提出这个问题，他的笑容凝固在脸上，他身后那个男孩呜咽一声。  
“宿舍，是学生宿舍。”阿兰低声道。  
“这是最重要的注意事项。”他一字一句，他想搞事情，但他还不想让这群外校生死在这：“永远，永远不要去四楼，走上楼梯也不行。”  
“为什么？”阿不思问道：“四楼究竟有什么？”  
阿兰深深看了阿不思一眼。  
“没什么，一个学生住在那。”他冷声：“我劝你最好不要打扰他。”

气氛一瞬间有些凝固，阿不思看着楼梯，最终收回目光：“谢谢。”  
住在楼上的，大概是条龙吧。阿不思幽默地想，他身后的多吉就没这么轻松了，现在他已经开始想念霍格沃茨。阿不思听到多吉喃喃道：  
“我们这是来了个什么地方啊……”

说完这些，阿兰转身就走，一眼都没再给他们，他身后那个畏畏缩缩的男孩留下，这个黑帽子男孩带着阿不思他们走进左边的走廊，把每个人房间号码牌发给他们，那个男孩根本不敢抬头，他似乎连站都不敢站直，阿不思惊讶地发现他手上布满纵横交错的伤口，魔法和利器留下的都有，一直蔓延到袖子的阴影里。  
“你跟我来。”阿不思拉住这个男孩，男孩恐惧地看着他。  
“你别害怕。”阿不思温言，他拿出一瓶自制药水递给这个男孩：“用它可以治好你的伤。”他看一眼男孩衣服领口，上面绣着的名字是阿兰，阿不思皱眉：“阿兰？你也叫阿兰吗？”  
那个男孩捧着那瓶药水，几乎要流出眼泪，他哆哆嗦嗦，阿不思安慰：“你拿着吧，没关系的。”  
“我不叫阿兰……先生，我叫威廉。”男孩低声道。  
“不要对我用敬语，我们都是学生，我叫阿不思·邓布利多。”阿不思道。  
“先生……”威廉看四下无人，突然拽住阿不思的袖口，他结结巴巴地说：“不要去……明天晚上，不要去！”  
“去什么？”阿不思不解。  
“威廉，你在磨叽什么？”阿兰的声音出现在他们身后，威廉迅速藏好那瓶药水，他哆哆嗦嗦地看着阿兰，阿兰在他腰上狠狠踢了一脚，对阿不思微笑：“抱歉，这个杂种打扰您了。”  
“住手。”阿不思用魔杖指着阿兰，这时候威廉哆嗦的更厉害了。  
阿兰当着阿不思的面又补了一脚，他脸上还挂着笑容：“这是我们德姆斯特朗内部的事情。”  
阿不思大概知道威廉身上的伤是怎么来的了。  
威廉瑟瑟发抖地跟着阿兰离开，阿不思思考着威廉留下的信息。  
不要去，去哪？

 

这些宿舍比这里的学生正常多了，但阿不思到半夜都没睡着，他思考着威廉留下的信息，最终也没什么头绪，睡也睡不着，他决定出去走走。  
阿不思走到走廊口，对面很安静。  
这个时候他听到一阵口哨声。

tbc


End file.
